Tomb of Sparks
Note:if you get killed and have to start over from the entrance for whatsover reason,you best have the Lightreaver ready to reflect any lazers to go through.Don't worry,before the Sparkthrower is unlocked,the turrets producing them are invincible. At the entrance,kill the Shocking Horror,then solve the first 2 puzzles nearby like this to open the next passage to the left. In the next room,step on the switch nearby to spawn the blocks,then push the blocks like this to unlock it. Then step on the switch again to get the blocks out of the way. Now, i am sure,as you noticed,even by this point if you are level 11-12,the monsters here are still pretty dangerous,so watch out as you go forward. You can collect the Brain here by killing the Blaster enemy.(Note: this enemy hurts when it hits,despite it looking like a power coil you will see later on,it's a real hostile,watch out when it glows red,it fires painful bullets when they hit you.) Otherwise,kill the other Blaster in the room,step on the green tile to unlock the word puzzle ahead and solve it by arranging the letters to Shocking(Beware of 3 Shocking Horrors spawning on you when this is complete). Once that is over, step on the green tile ahead to unlock one of the lazers to unlocking the Sparkthrower and a shortcut. Next,to the right,deal with the enemies,then push the coils like this to unlock the way down. To find yourself at this puzzle.Solve it like this and go on to step on the green tile to unlock another lazer to the Sparkthrower. For the upper right level, get past the deadly Blaster enemies by running past them to find yourself at this puzzle.Solve it like this,then unlock another lazer to the Sparkthrower. For the upper left,kill the Blasters nearby and push the coils to like this to solve it,then step on the final green switch to unlock the Sparkthrower. Behold the Sparkthrower and Journal Entry 11. Coil Puzzle(Yellow Key) Hit the coil here with the Sparkthrower,then the puzzle will change to this. Then push the coils to this and collect the Yellow Key here. Dont PRY puzzle (2 Candles) As the Sign said,no Pink,Red,Yellow.This means no stepping on tiles Pink,Red,Yellow in that order. Push Coil Dark Room puzzle (2 Candles) Push the coils like this to solve the puzzle. Another Push coil puzzle (4 Brains located here,Portal only spawns after you have gotten the Lightreaver) (2 Candles) Step into that portal,push the coils like this to open the passage. Brayka Lake Journal number puzzle (2 Candles) Answer is 427813 Dark Water Room (1 Brain) Because there's alot of Blasters in that Dark Room,you best use the Flamebringer to bring them down and light up the room.Don't forget the switch near the lower right of the room to unlock the passage with the Hammer nearby. Scary Queen Blizzard Edit Edit Edit Mash the badguys,mash the Pygmy queens to unlock the Brain,grab the Candles and leave. Category:Sleepless Hollow Category:Sleepless Hollow Locations